


How It Should Have Been

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Abusive Norma, Cutting, Half-Sibling Incest, How Bates Motel should of been, Incest, M/M, Norma Bates is Crazy, Short Chapters, Sibling Incest, Spoilers (I repeat... duh), Suicidal Norman Bates, murder (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: This is what I think should of happened in Bates Motel.I am not very far in Bates Motel, still, I know a few thing that I would of preferred to see.1. Dylan and Norman have a relationship.2. Norman isn't a psychopath.3. Sam was killed by accident.4. Norma killed everyone instead of Norman5. Norman is suicidal.6. Everyone still wants to get into Norman's pants XD.  (am I the only one who noticed this in the first episode?)I know that it was based on Psycho, so these thing wouldn't happen, but can't a girl dream?DISCONTINUED I am no longer into this fandom like I was when I started this.If anyone would like to continue this series, please contact me first, so that I am aware that you are.





	1. Not a Chapter

Haha! You thought this was a chapter? Nope! Please, show your support and stay tuned for when I really write a chapter!  Also, not finished, AO3 is just being a butt.

 

I HAVE WRITTEN THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR THIS FOUR FREAKING TIMES AND IT IS STILL NOT POSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 


	2. In the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth time I have had to start writing this chapter. This one will be longer than usual. A lot longer. Do not always expect chapters to be this long.

Ever since Sam died in the accident (it really was an accident this time), Norma has been abusive towards Norman.  The two of them are the only ones that know about it though, because Dylan has already left at this point.  To get away from all of the pity and suspicions, Norma decided to take Norman and move to a place where no one would know them.

 

3rd Person POV

The car was silent as the two passengers traveled to their new home.  The mother and son duo had decided to start anew in the small town of White Pine Bay.  It took a little while to get there, but when they finally arrived they were glad they did it.  No more people to look at them and see the poor family that lost their husband/father.  Also, now they were in a more secluded place and wouldn't have eyes and ears to figure out what happened behind closed doors.  To the outside world, they were in a very close, loving relationship to the point that Norma was very overprotective.  To them though, they were the master and the slave, and the master didn't want outsiders to see what was going on.  It's none of their business.  Once Sam was gone, Norma lost it.  Blaming the only person that was there to blame, her own son, Norman.

Norman loved his mother very much.  Still does, in fact.  Despite all Norma puts him through, Norman still loves, cherishes, and forgives her, because she is family, and that is what family does.  Right?  Norman doesn't blame Norma for what she does to him.  It's his fault isn't it?  His mother would never lie to him about something like that.  Right?  Norma has told Norman so many time that the accident was all his fault that now he believed it too.  He often thinks about what it would be like if he had never been born. Everyone would be happier.  Dylan would still keep in touch.  Sam wouldn't be dead.  Everything would be better if he didn't exist.

After a few months of thoughts like this, Norman decided to put them into action.  Three times a week, he would cut himself.  Occasionally he did it more than that, because he was feeling particularly low.  At school they said not to do things like this.  They would use the words and phrases: unhealthy, talk to someone, and we are here to listen.  What do they know?  He was doing this for his family, his mother.  How would something that she was bringing him to be bad or unhealthy?  And on the off chance that is was unhealthy, who would he talk to?  His mother?  Not a chance.  A friend?  He didn't have any.  A teacher?  They would just go to his mother.  Dylan?  Why should he listen?  His father's ghost?  Now we're pushing it.

Hopefully this move will help get his mind off things.

Dylan had a few reasons he left home.  One, he was getting a little old to still be living under his parents roof.  Two, his mom seemed to hate him.  Three, his unhealthy desire for his younger brother.  Yes, you heard right.  Dylan has a gay, incestuous love for Norman.  When Norman was born he knew something was off.  The was his crystal blue eyes look into his, and the toothless smile the infant had on his face every time he saw him.  It was only when they got older Dylan figure out what was off.  Especially when Norman took the place of a hot girl in his dreams.  He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle himself when Norman finally got the nerve to bring a girl or two home, like he did.

It also explains why his type of woman was tomboys with brown hair and blue eyes.  Every time he did anything remotely romantic or lewd with them, he always imagined Norman in their place.  Whether it be a peck on the cheek or intercourse, he couldn't get his younger sibling out of his head.

Their family was messed up in many ways, was there any hope for them to be a tiny bit normal?


	3. Keith Summers is Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bates arrive at the motel, get unpacked, and have an unexpected visitor.

3rd Person POV

The Bates pulled up to the motel and stepped out of the car. "Get the bags," Norma said, throwing the keys at Norman and walking away.  He did as he was told and looked up the car.  After he took all of their bags into their house, he went to his room to unpack.  He didn't have much, his mother made him leave most of it at the old house.

He was halfway done with putting his room together when his mother called for him downstairs, "NORMAN!!!" she screeched.

Norman ran downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother was.  When she saw him, she immediately walked up to him and slapped him across the face.  Not exception the blow, Norman fell to the ground. "What have I told you about running ing the house!  Just because it's new doesn't mean the ruled don't apply!  Or do you need me to remind you of them?!" She scolded.

"No mother, that isn't necessary," her rely to that was her pointy-toed heels to his stomach.  You's think by now Norman would know how to respond correctly.

"I'll decide what is necessary, thank you very much!" Norma yelled.

"Yes, mother," Norman decided it was best to just go with it.

"Now, I need you to-" she was cut off by a pounding not he front door.  They went to see who it was.  Norma opened the door, and saw a man that looked elderly, but couldn't of been much older than herself.

"So you're the folks that bought this place," he said.

"That would be us.  But, who are you?" Norma questioned.

"I'm Keith Summers, the rightful owner of this place," he answered.

"So you're the person that I bought this out of foreclosure from."

"Yeah, that's me.  I just wanted to tell you this place has been in my family for as long as I can remember.  I own this place and everything in it," he stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Norma demanded.

"I'm not leaving," he replied in a just as firm manor.

"You get out of here, or I'll call the cops!" Norma was done with tis man and it definitely showed.

"You're gonna' call the cops?  Go ahead call them!  I go fishing with half of 'em!" he said backing off the porch, "I'll come back, and don't expect me to be so kind when I do," and with that Keith Summers was gone.

"What do we do mother?" Norman asked Norma.

"You are going to go and start cleaning out all of the motels like I was about to tell you to before I was rudely interrupted!" Norma at the end of her leash and Norman had to be careful not to set he off.

"Yes, mother," With that, Norman spent the next several hours pulling up rug in the motels.


End file.
